nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Timmy Turner/@comment-63.192.101.19-20131031000620
Here's Part 3 Jimmy, Timmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky are trying to locate Penny but are having no luck finding her in Retroville. In Gruelty Lucky, Patch, Two-Tone, Mooch, Dipstick, Whizzer, Doc, Rolly, Spot, Clayton, Jewel and Cadpig are looking for Penny also but can't find her either but finds Tic-Tac's portal to Dimmsdale in his lab and goes in. Back in Retroville Timmy figures that Penny must be back in his world so he wishes that they were all back in Dimmsdale and the wish is granted. In Dimmsdale Penny, Crocker, Vicky, Calatimous and the Heartbreakers are in Shirly's Evil Pizzera while the Decmater is outside standing guard asking Shirley to join their group but he refuses to hurt Timmy, Jimmy or their friends and is about to show them out when Vicky uses the Hynp Ray on him and Shiurley is now part of their group. At the Retroville Jail Eustace Strych escapes and swears his revenge on Jimmy and Timmy for defeating him and heads to Dimmsdale. In Chinnicai the Nega Chin also escapes from jail to get revenge on Cleft and Brain Boy and heads into Dimmsdale. On the Death Ball Dark Laser and Flipise wants revenge on Timmy and heads for Earth. In his lab Tic-Tac who was taking a nap sees his portal is on set to Dimmsdale and sees his main rival Lucky and his friends in Dimmsdale enters it in hopes to destroy his rival. In Anti-Fairy World Foop seeks revenge on Timmy and Poof and poofs to Dimmsdale. The five villians arrive at the same time outside of Shirley's Evil Pizzera where the see the Decmater galring at them and Penny, Crocker, Vicky, Calatimous, the Heartbreakers and the hypnotzied Shirley staring at them. The villains immeady reconize each other and asks what they are doing here. Penny exclaims to them that they're going to take over the worlds and are on their way to Crocker's house to get to Fairy Worlf. The five new villians ask if they can join them and they say yes and the twelve villians go to Crocker' s house to actvate his portal to Fairy World. Meanwhile Timmy, Jimmy, and their friends get Chester, AJ, Mark, Sanjay and Elmer to help them serch when all of a sudden Timmy hears a familar voice calling his name. Tootie comes and asks Timmy if she would like to join the search for his new puppy. Timmy relucaly lets her joins but have to promise him that she won't kiss him during ttheir search. Tottie promises and hugs Timmy and joins the search party. Elswhere the dalmatians are puzzled by this world and contiune their search for Penny which leads thems to Shirley's Evil Pizzera where the villians used to be. Rolly goes inside to see if he could find a pizza to eat with the others following him inside. A few minutes later Jimmy, Timmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Mark and Tootie arrive at the pizza parlor to see if Shirley could help them. They go inside and see Rolly on the table waiting for pizza with Lucky, Patch, Mooch, Two-Tone, Dipstick, Whizzer, Doc, Clayton, Spot, Jewel and Cadpig staring at the newcomers. They all scream and run around all over the place. A few seconds later they all calm down and revealed their names to each other and asked them what they were doing here. Jimmy, Timmy and their friends explained to the dalamtians and chicken that they were looking for Timmy's new dog called Penny. At the name Penny Lucky and his friends said that Penny was their sister and were looking for her too. Timmy didn't relazie that Penny had siblings and aplozied to the dalmatians for keeping her. The Dalamatians forgave him and said that since they were all looking for the same thing they should all team up to look for Penny faster. Timmy and his friends agree and the 28 heroes go out to look for Penny. At Crocker's house Crocker starts up the portal to Fairy World and the villians go in it. In Fairy World they are stopped by Jorgen Von Strangle who orders them to leave at once. But Mr. Crocker had bought a butterfly net and traps Jorgen in it while Foop turns Calatimous back to normal. Penny uses theGene Splicer on Calatimous and Jorgen and Calatimous Von Strangle is back again. Crocker then shuts down the Big Wand making Fairy World helpless. Penny then asks Tic-Tac to recirut the Pixies and the Heartbreakers to relash the Anti-Fairies. They nod their heads and goes to accomplish their missions. Within miutes Fairy World is overrun by Pixies and Anti-Fairies. Penny then wishes that Retroville, Dimmsdale, Fairy World, Gruelty and London were combined into one huge world ruled by them. The wish is granted and soon Retroville, Dimmsdale, Fairy World, Gruelty and London are merged as one. Calatimous Von Strangle, Eustace and the Decimator are rulers of Retroville, Vicky, Dark Laser and the Nega Chin are rulers of Dimmsdale. Shirley is ruler of both worlds, Crocker, the Pixies, Foop, and the Anti-Fairies are rulers of Fairy World, Tic-Tac and the Heartbreakers are rulers of Gruelty and London, while Penny is the ruler of all 5 worlds. Can Jimmy, Timmy, their friends and the Dalmatians and Spot save their worlds from the villians and Penny befor Penny rules even more worlds? Find out in Nick, Tech or Bab's upcomming fic The Jimmy Timmy, Lucky Power Hour: Penny's Revenge.